


Young Ones

by Quinns_Clown



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Arkham games, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Backstory, Friend group, Mostly Based on Arkham Games, Rebellion, Sadness, Teens, Younger characters, origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinns_Clown/pseuds/Quinns_Clown
Summary: Abuse, abandonment, sadness. The young rogues of Gotham City haven't known much but that. What was life like for them growing up?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly Edward this chapter or entirely Edward. I'm probably going to switch which story I tell pretty often. I hope this isn't too much to follow. Please let me know if you'd like me to continue posting. Feedback is always welcome and accepted.

Edward lay silent in the room he was assigned. The world seemed dead. Everything around him was absolute quiet. It was expected though, lights out meant you were to be asleep, but he couldn't. He hadn't been able to for a while. Night just wasn't his time to rest, he wanted to be outside, to wander the vacant streets of the city. To see it for the lit up beauty that it was. He couldn't, though, he wasn't allowed to be. He remained silent, his eyes scanning the darkened ceiling that everyone else had fallen asleep staring at. What was it about that view that made them all tired? He didn't understand. Not that it was a real surprise, he was still new to this whole scenario. He didn't know what to think or feel. It was like he was on an alien planet.

*****

Edward found himself bolting awake, his vision blurred as his glasses had run from him. He didn't remember falling asleep. He didn't remember his thoughts stopping. It was strange. He quickly found his glasses and searched the room for the old clock, half hoping he hadn't slept longer than everyone else.

Sitting just across the room and to the right a few beds, was the clock, barely illuminated by the still rising morning sun that split through a barely open window. He checked the time, 4:16. He didn't sleep more than an hour and nobody else was awake.

He glanced around the room one time, noting the full beds that held snoring, sloppy boys, ranging from age 12 to 17. There were only three empty beds. One next to him, on the left, one on the other side of the room and one sitting dead in the corner. It hadn't been owned in nearly 7 years. Or so he heard.

He felt his head fall back down on the pillow. It wasn't the comfiest of beds, but it was better than the one he used to sleep in, a lot newer too. Edward lay in the same position, occupied by his thoughts, no question to time.

*****

The sun finally peeked over the city, it wouldn't be silent for much longer. People were already dragging themselves out of their happy homes to proceed with their everyday commute.

Edward watched as the director of the orphanage stepped into the room and announced that it was time for the older boys to wake up and start their morning chores before heading off to school.

Many of the other boys stayed in bed for a few minutes after the director left, but Edward, as well as a few other boys, slid out of bed and started making them.

He heard a few conversations spark around him, but none required him speak up. Not that they had for the past three months, but he assumed they'd have to grow curios of him one day. Or not.

Edward was first to finish his bed and gathered his clothes. He ran to the bathroom, locked the door, and started to change. He winced when he touched certain areas that still hurt, it wasn't an easy recovery.

Once he left the bathroom, he found himself faced with 11 other boys who were all changing their clothes, getting ready for the day. He returned to his bed and ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling it into the perfect style. Sloppy bits of hair dangled everywhere. It was a perfect example of that kid with the lazy hair styles that fit him better than anybody else.

He stood towards the edge of his bed and watched as everybody else did the same. He stood still as the director waltz around the room before dismissing them to breakfast.any of the children ran from the room, just leaving Edward and two other children to take up the rear.

He walked slowly down to dining hall, not too excited for food. He hadn't had a real appetite for the past few years. It was amazing he wasn't in the hospital for all the health issues he should have.

The older boys and girls all gathered around the table and started to chow down like they weren't ever going to see food again. Edward sat still, his hands in his lap, and glanced around the room, not keeping his eyes on any of the other children for longer than a few moments at any time.

He finally settled his attention on the clock, thankful that breakfast was over quickly. He was the first one to get back to the bedroom, grab his bag of school books and run from the room. Only having one other book with him, an old book on intellectual influences in the world. He quickly made his way down to the school and started the part he was looking forward to. An opportunity to expand his knowledge beyond what he already knew.


End file.
